


I like you

by b67112759



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Confession, Family time with Jayseung and Niki, Fluff, Heejay, Jay and Heeseung are whipped for each other wbk✨✌️, M/M, Sunki, Talking About the Past, Talks about iland but not a lot, This me trying to push my agenda, jayseung, our leader-nim is mentioned a little, talks, that Niki is Jayseung’s son, what is my agenda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b67112759/pseuds/b67112759
Summary: Niki had a crush but doesn’t know what to do. He turns to Enhypen’s eldest hyungs for some advice.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki, Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	I like you

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that all of this is a work of fiction :)

Niki watched the groups two eldest quietly. Despite being in front of the camera most of the time they hid their relationship well. It was impressive. But what was more impressive was seeing just how much they were in love. Niki knew the two of them were really close during iland but they never said anything. And if Niki was honest no one asked. The cameras never showed it but Heeseung and Jay were close and everyone knew it but no one questioned it.  


Niki knew the two were close. Everyone I-land was more than aware just how close the two were and how their bond was unmatched by no one. Niki knew that the admiration Jay had for Heeseung beat everyone single one of the 23 trainees. He had see them together countless times in Iland. He would see them practicing together in private, eating together in private, talking together in their room in private, and even just being next to each otherwithout saying a word but being completely happy. Even with their fake rivalry at times didn’t stop them from just naturally being together. The older members in iland, Seon, Hanbin, Geonu and K had hinted to them being a thing but it was never a sure thing and non of them would ask. Niki was certain that Geonu was the president of the ‘Heeseung and Jay are either dating or like each other’ agenda with Hanbin being Vice President. 

Post iland and now they were debuted Heeseung and Jay had told the other members (apart from Sunghoon who already knew) that they were dating and had been for 7 months. They had wanted to wait until after the show for things to settle down. Niki hadn’t been all that surprised when he found out. Now that they had debuted and everything was out in the open Niki saw a different side to them. 

  
Currently in the waiting room and getting ready for their performance of given-taken for Mnet as part of their promotions. Most of them had gotten dressed, had their make up and were getting ready. It was just Jake and Sunghoon left.

Heeseung was currently filming Jungwon who was talking about how he was feeling about the performance. Jay was behind Heeseung,, arms wrapped around his waist, chin on the older’s shoulder watching the older film. It was such a domestic scene. Like two parents filming their child who had a big performance happening. The two eldest were unofficially named the parents. Only those two could do the role. Even if their eldest hyung was like the maknae at times. 

Niki watched as Heeseung said something causing Jungwon to cover his face laughing and for Jay to let out a large laugh. The older blond threw his head back in laughter before pushing his face into Heeseung neck, body still shaking a little. Heeseung was the only person who would be to be able to make Jay this happy. 

•••

“Hyung” Niki called out as he walked into the makeup room where Heeseung was getting ready, being the last one as usual.

“Yeah?” Heeseung said as he combed his hair. 

Niki hesitated as he didn’t know how to ask his question. “How did you know you liked Jay hyung”.

“Why do you ask Niki?” Heeseung said, his voice soft, kind, welcoming, telling Niki he could say anything and he older would be there for him. 

“I’m just curious” Niki answered shrugging, looking at the older, trying to pretend as if he wasn’t asking for a personal reason.

Heeseung looked at him for a moment, as if he was staring right into Niki’s soul and the younger had never felt more bare and vulnerable then at this moment. It was as if they older could see though everything. Eventually Heeseung cracked a smile and nodded, silently saying he was going to tell then leader. 

“With Jay, it wasn’t love a first sight. It was a slow progression to where we are now... When we first met he was this timid kid who didn’t know how anything worked. At first he treated me as if I was some senior even thought I had only trained at big hit for a few months. Then we got to know each other, we spend time with each other and we became friends. We spent a lot of time together. It got to the point where if we weren’t together the other trainees and directors would be worried that we had an argument or something.” Heeseung suddenly smiled shaking his head as a memory came to him before he continued speaking. 

“We were friends for a long time until one day I looked at him and I suddenly realised that I didn’t want to be with anyone else but him. I couldn’t imagine being with anyone’s else. No one else would ever feel right. My whole world had switched and I was terrified. He became my source of happiness in a world where I didn’t know if I could survive. Seeing him made me so happy and when he wasn’t around I missed him like crazy. He made my heart flutter and butterflies erupt in my stomach. I couldn’t look him in the eyes for too long without blushing. I found myself smiling when I was looking at him without realising. It had taken me a while for me to admit that I liked him and when I did I was terrified of losing him” 

Heeseung put down his brush and put on a necklace before continuing his story. “I decided that I would rather have him as my best friend then lose him completely and I lived like that for many months. Then one night Jay took me out for a late night walk. We weren’t supposed to be out, especially that late at night but he asked if he we could and I couldn’t say no. We also did things like this so it didn’t feel odd. We walked for a bit talking until Jay suddenly stopped us. When I turned to ask him why we stopped he was suddenly 2 meters away from me looking terrified. I asked him what was wrong because he looked close to tears... I asked what was wrong and he just told me he was sorry because he was going to ruin our friendship. I didn’t understand why he was so upset and I tried to comfort him but he kept his distance. I asked him to explain what was wrong and why he was ruining our friendship and he said he ruined it because he was in love with me” 

The smile on Heeseung face as he spoke was so precious. He looked so happy. It was like his hyung was reliving the moment again. 

“At that moment I wasn’t sure if I should cry or scream. I was so happy. I couldn’t believe it. It was something I couldn’t even imagine. I told him that if he ruined our friendship then I did too because I loved him. You should have seen his face. He was so shocked that he thought I was lying at first. It took me 10 minutes to convince him I was telling the truth. By that time we were both in tears and we hugged. After that night we first went on dates before officially becoming a couple and the rest is history” 

Heeseung finished the story by the putting on a ring which Niki noticed match the one Jay wore - a couples rings maybe -and turning to the younger. 

“Curiousity satisfied dance leader-nim?” Heeseung asked patting his knee. Niki smiled and nodded, his heart warm from the story. And now Niki really couldn’t deny it, he had a crush. 

But before he could ask his next question the door to the make up room opened and Jay peeked his head in. 

“We’ve got to go now” He said smiling. 

“Okay, we’re coming” Heeseung said standing. 

“Hyung can I talk to you later? About relationship stuff?” Niki asked. 

The eldest smiled and put an arm around him. “Of course you can Niki-ah” the two grabbed their things and left the apartment with the others for another day of hard work. 

••• 

They came back home late after all the music shows and after showering, dinner and hanging out, Niki decided to talk more with Heeseung. There was something he needed to talk to the other about. The older was in the living room watching Jay play on the Nintendo switch which was rather convenient for Niki. Heeseung had his head on Jay’s shoulder, the blond leaning his head on the eldest’s head. 

Niki walked into the room and sat down next to Heeseung and lay down so his head was on Heeseung’s lap. The older moved his hand and played with Niki’s hair. The trio just stayed theirenjoying this moment together like some little family. Niki had never felt such peace before. Watching Jay play the game on the TV, his head on Heeseung’s lap with his hyung running his hand through his hair.It was so nice that Niki felt like he could fall asleep. But he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. Not until he talked.

“Heeseungie hyung can we continue our conversation from earlier? Before we had to leave the house” Niki asked. 

“Yeah, of course we can” Heeseung told him just as Jay cursed when he made a mistake in the game he was playing. 

“I like someone. A boy” Niki admitted.

He felt Heeseung’s hand stop and saw the game Jay was playing was also paused. Niki sat up to see the two oldest hyungs looking at him with soft smiles, no judgment there. Just acceptance and willingness to listen and help him. Niki couldn’t help but feel as if he was having a conversation with his parents. Suddenly he missed his mom and dad. 

“I don’t know what to do. I don’t know if I should hide it and keep it and secrete or tell them. We’re friends but I can’t help but want more. Jay hyung, how did you know to tell Heeseung hyung how you felt?” Niki asked. 

“With Heeseung I had been hiding my feelings for a while. It got to a point where I couldn’t hold it in any longer which is why I told him” Jay admitted his arm coming up to wrapping around Heeseung.

“So how do I know when to tell them? Should I wait until I can’t hold it in? Should I plan it out? Make a whole plan? Step by step? Actually it is even a good idea for me to tell him? Maybe I should keep it a secret” Niki began rambling on the things he could do but was stopped by Jay. 

“Okay okay Niki-ah. Calm down and breath” Jay stood up and sat next to Niki rubbing his shoulder. The poor boy was getting himself worked up. 

“Listen, when the moment is right you’ll know and you’ll want to tell him. I planned ontelling hyung I liked him so many times and each time it went wrong. It wasn’t until we went out on that night walk that I suddenly I said something. I wasn’t even planning to tell him but the moment felt right and I did. You could try planning and everything but there is always a chance that your plan won’t go the way you want it to” Jay advised him. 

“Yeah Jay’s right. You might stress yourself trying to plan it all it” 

“Also by planning it might make it harder in case this boy doesn’t like you that way. He probably does like you but you never know. It’s always best not to get your hopes up because when it does work out it feels amazing”

Niki sat their for a while taking in their words. They had a point. Maybe Niki shouldn’t over think it and let it happen naturally. 

“You just need to trust yourself and it will also fall into place. Now just relax okay? You can think more over this tomorrow” Heeseung ruffled his hair with a smile on his face and Niki suddenly felt like a little kid again where he didn’t have to think about anything and didn’t have to rely on himself for things. 

Heeseung allowed themaknae to lie down again, his head in his lap as Jay moved back to his seat to keep playing his game, Heeseung head leaning onto his shoulder as soon as the blond sat down. The sat in the quiet for a bit before Niki had another bust of courage.

“It’s Sunoo hyung” Niki said. 

“What’s that?” Heeseung asked. 

“Sunoo hyung is the boy I like” Niki looked up at the two to see them smiling. 

“Hyung and already knew. We just wanted you to feel comfortable enough to tell us so we never said anything” Jay told him patting his head before going back to playing his game. Niki smiled to himself and continued to to watch Jay play the game again as his eldest hyung played with his hair softly. He was glad he had Heeseung and Jay in his life. The two of them looked after the members so well and Niki couldn’t think of another one better then them to be Enhypen’s hyungs. It was their destiny. 

Later that night Niki lay in bed with Sunoo, the older boy allowing Niki to cuddled him to his hearts content not knowing how truly felt.

••••

The following days as they continued to promote Niki tried to get a feeling of when the time is ‘right’ to tell Sunoo how he was feeling because Jay was right. Holding his feelings in for ever was a bad idea. It would just hurt him in the long run and he wasn’t already exhausted with this while hiding things. Who knows how Jay and Heeseung were able to hold back their feelings for so long. 

But Niki didn’t know when the right time was. Even when they were alone Niki would think about telling the older but would stop himself not knowing if it was the right time. 

It turned out the right time was just before they got on stage for one of their final performances of ‘Let me in’. Niki got this sudden urge and pulled Sunoo aside and told the boy his feelings 5 minutes before the performance. He pulled Sunoo and spoke to him before he could say anything. 

“I like you hyung” he blurred out. Sunoo’s eyes went wide at his words but he didn’t stop. 

“I like you a lot. I like like you. More than a friend. I like you in a romantic way. I like you the way Heeseungie hyung and Jay hyung like each other. But not that much since they like love each other and we still have a way to go.. B-Bbut that’s not the point. The point is I like you a lot. I like you Sunoo hyung” 

And now that he started telling Sunoo about his feelings he couldn’t stop himself, it was pouring out of him and the more he talked about how amazing he thought Sunoo was, how his smiled made Niki’s day, how happy the groups sunshine made him feel, the more Sunoo smiled at him. As he spoke he felt the weight being lifted from him and he realised that even if Sunoo didn’t like him it was better to tell him the truth. The worth that could happen was for Sunoo to say he didn’t feel the same way. If that did happen Niki would take it and keep things friendly between. He would also stop sleeping in Sunoo’s bed and stick to Heeseung’s (something Jay wouldn’t particularly want but oh well). In the end Niki didn’t even finish his confession since Sunoo was hugging him. 

“I like you too Niki. I like like you. I like you the way the hyungs like each other but not that much since their in love” the two chuckled at the way Sunoo repeated Niki’s words. 

“The point is I like you Niki” Sunoo said pulling away a little so he look Niki in the eyes as he said his confession. 

The maknae smiled and pulled Sunoo back into a hug. At that moment nothing else matter other than Sunoo holding him tight. 


End file.
